Being Poisened Isn't ALL Bad
by DemonInTheRain
Summary: Miroku gets poisoned by a spider demon. Little fluffy, I guess.First story, plz be nice.


This is my first story that I have posted...I've got a million in notebooks and what not. Anyhoozles, my friends have been wanting me to post this for a while now...I haven't let them read it yet. evil laugh I told DarkVixen1992 that I would post it on Tokyopop first, then once I got some feedback, I would post it on here. Lemme tell ya, not a very good idea...3 weeks and 28 readers later, still no feedback from people. I was just like, screw it, I'll just post it.

Critisism is good, but be gentile...this is the first one I've had the nerve to post. So please give me some feedback, but be nice.

Disclaimer I do not own InuYasha, though I know almost everything about it. But if I did own it, not only would I finally get InuYasha and Kagome together, Miroku and Sango would finally, officially get together!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, where's the shard?" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome quickly studied the spider demon, "On his head!"

"Got it!" InuYasha jumped on to the creature and stabbed his Tetsusaiga into its head.

The shard flew out of the demon's head and into a pool of blood, created by the creatures wound. Kagome picked it up and the blood was instantly purified.

"I'll clean up the rest!" Miroku grasped his prayer beads on his hand. "Wind Tunnel!" He shouted as the pulled the beads off.

The black hole in the palm of his had quickly sucked up the demons remains.

"Ow!" Miroku cried as he blocked his wind tunnel.

Sango and Kirara landed "What's wrong?" Sango jumped down, off of the cat's back.

Miroku's hand stared turning purple, "Ah, I think the spider was poisonous."

Sango quickly grabbed his hand to examine it as the others gathered around.

"Um, I hate to say this, Miroku, but it doesn't look very good."

"Well, I don't feel ve…ver…" Miroku passed out before he could finish.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, "We need to find a village, he needs a doctor."

"I think we passed a village a few miles back…" Kagome said.

Sango lifted Miroku onto Kirara's back and climbed up behind him, "I'll meet you guys there."

Kirara took off. They arrived just outside the village a few moments later. Sango jumped off the cat demon's back and led her into the city.

'Where do I even go?' She thought, 'Miroku always takes care of these sort of things.'

"Shit," she said out loud.

An old woman walked up to Sango with a worried expression on her face, "You look a little lost…can I help you at all?"

"Um, yeah, do you know where I can find a doctor in this town?"

"Of course," the lady smiled, "The town's doctor is my son."

"Really? Oh, thank God!"

"Follow me," The lady started walking.

They arrived at a big house.

"Wow," Sango looked at the house, "You guys must get paid well!"

"No, my husband is the head of the village."

"I see." Sango said as Miroku groaned on Kirara's back. "Can you please take me to the doctor? Right away?"

"Let me show you to your room, and I'll go get him."

"Thank you."

The lady led her to a big room and Sango laid Miroku down on a mat.

"Oh dear," the old lady said, "your husband?"

Sango turned bright red, "N-no! Not at all!"

"Oh. Brother?"

"No, he's a friend," she frowned, "just a friend"

The lady left and not a minute later the door slid open. It was just InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou.

"How'd you know where we were?" Sango asked.

"InuYasha followed your scent, of course. He's such a good dog sometimes." InuYasha gave Kagome a death glare, she continued, "How's he doin'?"

"Hasn't woken at all. The lady just left to get the doctor." Sango looked down at Miroku and felt his forehead, "He's developed a fever," she said and took his hand in hers, " Do you think he'll be ok?"

Kagome couldn't help but sigh dreamily.

"Well, duh!" InuYasha said, "He's had that god damn hell hole ripped open before, not to mention he's been poisoned a million times before."

"Not as bad as this," Sango wiped away a tear casually, hoping no one would notice.

A man opened the door and walked in "Hello, I'm the village doctor, Hiro."

"Thank you for helping us." Kagome said, politely.

"No problem, how else am I gonna make any money?" He replied, half jokingly. "So what happened to your friend?"

"He's been poisoned. By a spider demon." Sango said as the doctor knelt by Miroku.

"You mean the one just outside the village? Yeah, that thing's been causing a lot of problems for everybody

"Oh," Shippou said, "Then I guess it was a good thing we killed it."

"You did?" The doctor looked around at all of them, "Wow, then I owe you my thanks. Please, let me treat your friend, free of charge."

"That would be great!" Kagome said.

The doctor examined Miroku for a while. Sango kept his hand firmly in hers the whole time.

"Ma'am," The doctor began, "He'll probably be ok. He just needs a lot of rest. Maybe three days, give or take. Your all welcome to stay here."

"Don't mind if we do," InuYasha said.

"Good. I'll get my wife to show you to your rooms," the doctor left.

Kagome looked at Miroku, his hand still tightly, but gently, in Sango's.

Moments passed before the doctor's wife arrived.

"Hello," The beautiful young lady greeted, "I'm Sakura. Please follow me to your rooms." She looked at Sango, "Ma'am?"

"I'd like to stay here please."

Sakura looked at the other three, who just nodded, "Alright," she said and showed the others to their rooms.

Later that night, Kagome decided to sneak out off her room and went to the one Sango and Miroku were in. She quietly opened the door a crack. Sango was still holding Miroku's hand, but now she was lying next to him. It sounded like she was crying.

"I love you so much," She whispered as she kissed his hand, "Just please be ok."

Kagome was satisfied with her eavesdropping and decided to go back to bed.

Sango woke up the next morning, groggily. She saw that Miroku's hand stayed in her's all night. She smiled and stared up at his face.

Miroku's eyes fluttered open and he looked at her, "S-Sango?"

"Y-Your awake!"

Miroku reached his hand up to brush a tear from her cheek, "Did you stay here all night?"

Sango turned scarlet, "N-no!"

A smirk formed on the monk's face.

"W-what? What's that look for?"

"Sango, you're sleeping right next to me, holding my hand."

Sango blushed even more as she finally let go of his hand.

Miroku chuckled and grabbed her hand back, "It's okay, I don't mind." He raised his hand to her cheek once again and cupped it. He placed his lips gently on hers and she gladly returned the kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, it sucked. But please be nice.


End file.
